Theia Merryweather (FrancisJohn)
thumb|150px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Witch Level: 6 Experience: 11,501 XP (Next level at: 23,000) Alignment: Neutral Deity: Pantheistic First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 27 Height: 5'7" Weight: 127 lbs. Hair: Wispy platinum Eyes: Muted grey Skin: Pallid white |-|Appearance= Theia displays an elegant natural beauty, a true purity of classical woman form. Framed by the palest of platinum blonde hair, one meets the icy gaze of her light grey eyes. A displacing stern countenance always besets her face, as the banalities of daily life do not amuse her. A moderate height with a slim build does not reveal any of her true powers, in fact, it causes more harm than not to try and make good anything promised by her demure figure. |-|Demeanor= Theia’s words and actions give of an air of conceit. She could not be bothered by everyday trivialities. Her sharp tongue drips of sarcasm, and but the truth behind her words often cut like a knife. She is no nonsense, and has no patience for fooling around of any sort. Fatalism guides her personality. |-|Background= Theia’s parents grew up in the ruin surrounding the destruction of the gate of Sumbru. Despite the desolation and despair, Theia was the happiest of children. Unfortunately her penchant for exploration altered her life in the most dramatic way. On many an afternoon she loved to secretly explore the squalor of the blackened city center, scavenging for lost trinkets and other items of interest. She often snuck into the ruins through a few loose bricks in a sewer wall, unbeknownst to her family. One day, Theia was digging around a random pile of rubble, and she was bit by a cricket. It left her in a permanent coma, devastating her parents. Her last childhood memory was a glint of emerald reflecting off the cricket's shimmery wings. During this time period, Theia’s parents sadly passed away and she was left in the care of the local tavern owner. She was given a small room to herself, sleeping the years away. Miraculously she was able survive without food or water, and was even able to continue aging. 20 years later, she suddenly awoke. Theia had the most difficult time adjusting to her new circumstances. She had lost her childhood and her family. She could not understand why these things happened to her, and she had a completely new temperament and bitter outlook on life. One evening after a fit of rage, the cricket came back. Theia looked at the insect. The cricket looked back. Nobody smiled. At this time, visions of unimaginable power were revealed to Theia. Her very essence was altered with magic. Although she gained great power, her time asleep lead to muscle atrophy, a lack of real-world experience and social skills. She wasn’t sure why, but she had it in mind that she had to go the merchant city Venza. Without saying goodbye, or even leaving a trace of her former life, she heads west. The only thing remaining from her happy childhood was her penchant for curiosity; the other gaps in her personality have been replaced by a bitter and desolate intelligentsia. |-|Languages= Low Landadellian (Racial) High Landadellian (Regional) Abyssal (INT Bonus) Aklo (INT Bonus) Celestial (INT Bonus) Draconic (INT Bonus) Giant (INT Bonus) Infernal (INT Bonus) Undercommon (INT Bonus) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT 24 (+7) | 17 +2 +1 +4 -- | (13) | Headband WIS 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CHA 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 38 + CON(2)x6 Max -2 Init: +7 + Trait(1) + Familiar(4) BAB: +3 Witch(3) CMB: +1 + STR(-2) CMD: 10 + STR(-2) + DEX(2) Speed: 20 ft. + Encumbrance(-10) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: - Spell Resistance: - Energy Resistance: - 'Defense' AC: 12 + DEX(2) Flat: 10 Base(10) Touch: 12 + DEX(2) Fort: +4 + Class(2) Reflex: +4 + Class(2) Will: +7 + Class(5) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Dagger= Melee: +1 + STR(-2) Ranged: +5 + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4-2 + STR(-2) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Range: 10 ft. Special: |-|Light Crossbow= Ranged: +5 + DEX(2) Damage: 1d8 Weapon(1d8) Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing Range: 80 ft. Special: Notes: 'Human Racial Traits' +2 to One Ability Score: +2 INT Medium: No bonus/penalty to size Normal Speed: Base land speed 30 ft. Skilled: Extra skill point every level Languages: May learn any extra languages with high INT 'Witch Class Features' (favored class) Proficiencies: Simple weapons, no armor or shields Spells: Arcane. DC 10 + Spell + INT. Number of spells per day given on table, extra spells for high INT. Needs 8 hours of sleep + 1 study to recharge. Gains patron spells every even level (Time). Deliver touch spells and hexes. Can learn from other familiars and scrolls. Cantrips: Unlimited casting of level 0 spell slots. Hex: Unless noted, standard action no AoO. Familiar (Ex): Stores spells. 10 initial spells 3+INT(7). 2 new per level. 'Hexes' Will DC 20 + Witch/2(3) + INT(7) Charm (Su): 30 ft. Improve diplomacy 1 step. Duration = 7 rounds (INT Mod). Can only be targeted once/day. Mind-affecting charm. Disguise (Su): Disguise Self for 6 hours/day (Witch level). Must be spent in hour increments. Evil Eye (Su): 30 ft. -2 to one of: AC, ability checks, attacks, saves, skills. durations is 10 rounds (3 + INT(7)). a save reduces it to one round. Flight (Su): Feather Fall at will. +4 racial to swim. Levitate once/day. Fly 6 minutes/day (one minute per level). Fortune (Su): 30 ft. roll 2d20 for ability check, attack, saves, skills check. take better for 1 round. If accepted, characters may only benefit once/day. Misfortune (Su): 30 ft. 2d20 take lower for all ability checks, attacks, saves, skills checks. Will negates. Can only be targeted once/day. Slumber (Su): 30 ft. as per Sleep. Will negates. Can target any HD. If fail, asleep 6/rounds (Witch level). Others can wake with a standard action, or taking damage. Can only be targeted once/day. Tongues (Su): 6 minutes/day (Witch level). As per spell Tongues. 'Spells' Caster Level: 6 Witch(6) Concentration: +14 + Stat(7) + Trait(1) |-|Cantrips='4 prepared/day, Unlimited Use' Arcane Mark "Burvju Zīme" Universal Bleed "Asiņot" Will DC 17 Dancing Lights "Deju Gaismas" Evocation Daze "Apreibis" Will DC 17 Detect Magic "Atklāt Burvju" Divination Detect Poison "Atklāt Indi" Divination Guidance "Palīdzēt" Divination Light "Gaisma" Evocation Mending "Lāpīšana" Transmutation Message "Ziņa" Transmutation Putrefy Food and Drink "Sabojāt" Transmutation Read Magic "Lasīt Burvju" Divination Resistance "Pretestība" Abjuration Spark "Dzirkstele" Fort DC 17 Stabilize "Stabilizēt" Conjuration Touch of Fatigue "Pieskāriens Nogurums" Fort DC 17 |-|Level 1='5 prepared/day' + Bonus(2) Adhesive Spittle "Līme Siekalas" Ref DC 18 Beguiling Gift "mānīgs dāvana" Will DC 18 Cause Fear "Cēlonis Bailes" Will DC 18 Command "Komanda" Will DC 18 Ear-Piercing Scream "Spiegšana" Fort DC 18 Enlarge Person "Palielinātu" Fort DC 18 Forced Quiet "Piespiedu Kluss" Will DC 18 Fumbletongue "Stostīties" Will DC 18 Hypnotism "Hipnotizēt" Will DC 18 Obscuring Mist "Neaizsedzot Migla" Conjuration Reduce Person "Samazināt" Fort DC 18 Ventriloquism* "Viltus Balss" Will DC 18 Vocal Alteration "Vokāls Pārtaisīšana" Fort DC 18 |-|Level 2='5 prepared/day' + Bonus(2) Blindness/Deafness "Aklums/Kurlums" Fort DC 19 Hold Person "Turēt" Will DC 19 Scare "Nobiedēt" Will DC 19 Silence* "Klusums" Will DC 19 Web "Tīkls" Ref DC 19 |-|Level 3='4 prepared/day' + Bonus(2) Babble "Izpļāpāt" Will DC 20 Bestow Curse "Dāvināt Lāstu" Touch, Will DC 20 Haste* "Steiga" Fort DC 20 Lightning Bolt "Zibens" Ref DC 20 Sands of Time "Smiltis Laika" Touch 'Character Traits' Arcane Temper (Magic): +1 Concentration/Initiative (Ultimate Campaign) Seeker (Social): +1 Perception and class skill (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Alertness (Familiar): +2 Perception/Sense Motive (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Human): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Level 1): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Level 3): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) Extra Hex (Level 5): Extra witch hex (Advanced Player's Guide) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 66 = + INT(7) + Race(1) + FC(1x6 Background Ranks(B): 12 = Base(2)x6 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics -1 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Appraise +7 | 0 0 | - 7(INT) - - | Artistry +7 | 0 0 | 0 7(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Climb -5 | 0 - | - -2(STR) -3 - - | Craft +7 | 0 0 | 0 7(INT) - - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +5 | 6 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Fly +8 | 6 - | 3 2(DEX) -3 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Heal +2 | 0 - | 0 2(WIS) - - | Intimidate -2 | 0 - | 0 -2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana +16 | 6 - | 3 7(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering +13 | 6 - | - 7(INT) - - | K. Engineering +10 | 0 3 | - 7(INT) - - | K. Geography +10 | 0 3 | - 7(INT) - - | K. History +13 | 0 3 | 3 7(INT) - - | K. Local +13 | 6 - | - 7(INT) - - | K. Nature +16 | 6 - | 3 7(INT) - - | K. Nobility +10 | 0 3 | - 7(INT) - - | K. Planes +16 | 6 - | 3 7(INT) - - | K. Religion +13 | 6 - | - 7(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - 7(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 7(INT) - - | Perception +14 | 6 - | 3 2(WIS) 2 1 | Feat, Trait Perform -2 | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 2(WIS) - - | Ride -1 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Sense Motive +10 | 6 - | - 2(WIS) 2 - | Feat Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Spellcraft +16 | 6 - | 3 7(INT) - - | Stealth -1 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -3 - - | Survival +2 | 0 - | - 2(WIS) - - | Swim -1 | 0 - | - -2(STR) -3 4 - | Hex Use Magic Device | 0 - | 0 -2(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? 'Adventure Log' Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Ups' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Approvals' *TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED *TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED DELETE THESE INSTRUCTIONS WHEN DONE. THE FOLLOWING LINES OF CODE IS TO AUTOMATICALLY KEEP TRACK OF WHERE YOUR CHARACTER IS ON THE WIKI. IN THEORY YOU ARE DONE AFTER THIS STEP SO CONGRATS! Category:Approved Characters Category:The Haunting of Calithil Manor